Deja Vu
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: "The moment he laid eyes on the woman with the full sleeve tats and "bite me" attitude he knew two things. One, he'd definitely met her before and two; she was going to be his old lady." Oneshot that takes place during "A New Life". Juice/OC, Sam/OC


**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Deja Vu **

The moment he laid eyes on the woman with the full sleeve tats and "bite me" attitude he knew two things. One, he'd definitely met her before and two; she was going to be his old lady. Juice had those moments of pure lucidity from time to time. Knowledge so clear and so sharp that there was no arguing with it, he just rode the moments out to their logical conclusion. He almost snorted, logic, that was one thing he had in spades but no one gave him credit for. If he wasn't so fucking logical how the hell could he do half the shit he did? Shit his mind derailed again. When Clay told him it was his job to watch this woman as she worked on the Explorer, to make sure she didn't have any shortcuts or "assistance" from the other guys he felt like it was his lucky day. He'd have time to observe her to see what was so special about her. It also gave him time to wrack his brain to see if he could remember just where he met her before.

"Hey, you think you can hand me that oil pan there? This thing needs an oil change…badly." Damn the chick was smiling at him, it wasn't one of those "come over here and let me blow you" smiles that the croweaters gave or the "you're such a loveable dope" smiles Gemma or the other old ladies gave him. No, this was one of those real smiles that reach the eyes and make them sparkle and shit her eyes sparkled. He'd never seen a green like that, or were they brown? Shit they changed in the light. "Oil pan por favor."

Shit he'd completely forgotten what she asked him for. She was also a smartass, he liked that.

"Here, so you finish the tranny?" He'd watched her work for the last two hours, seen her sweat and curse but never once did she drop a tool or get frustrated enough to hit the SUV. He also watched the way her shirt rode up in the back and front depending on what she was doing. By watching her shirt ride up he came to the conclusion that most of her body was inked. He also came to the conclusion that he couldn't wait to trace those tats with his tongue.

"Thanks, not quite there yet there's this piece that's being a bitch but I decided to get something else done and work out my frustration before I tackled it and nothing's better than an oil change for a mindless task. It's Juice right?" She asked, not being a smartass but genuinely interested. No doubt she'd heard Clay use his name and picked up on it. The sharp intellect he saw burning in her eyes showed that she probably had an equally sharp memory.

"Yeah and you're Ariel." He picked up on names too and he knew he'd never be forgetting hers.

"Ariel Singer, I'd shake your hand but mine are full. I better get back to work. I want to finish before Bossman's limit is up." She smiled again and Juice smiled back. Shit, he'd have to remember where he met her before because it was a damn crime that he didn't.

* * *

><p>He bolted upright fully awake and panting, fuck he knew where he'd met her before, the dream had been very clear about that. One little known fact about Jean Carlos Ortiz, he was a lucid dreamer. Not just a lucid dreamer but, as his Mama used to say, a psychic. He'd see things in his dreams that would happen the next day, a week later or even the next year but they always happened. He could also guide his way through his subconscious to find answers that eluded him in the light of day. Thank god he was technologically gifted otherwise there'd be no other way to explain the knowledge he gained from his dreams. When he'd went to sleep after pounding a brew and pounding into the croweater that was huddled onto the other side of the bed, he knew he'd be dreaming about Ariel. The woman just wouldn't leave his head and he was more than ok with that, especially since he'd superimposed her face on the back of the croweater's head while he drilled her. Shit,, his thinking was derailed again. Ariel…Ari…oh right, in his dream the scenario had played out like it had over a year ago when this tattooed woman had entered his life then just as quickly departed again. He didn't get her name or even get his hands on her but she'd left her mark.<p>

**Flashback: Eugene, Oregon a little over one year ago…**

Juice sat at a table by the bar in the pool hall, close enough to get the waitress' attention but far enough away to remain inconspicuous. Well, as inconspicuous as a man with a Mohawk and heat tats can be. At least he wasn't wearing his cut, that would have made things so much worse in the stealth sense. As he sat with his third beer his attention was drawn to a woman with dark chocolate hair in a worn leather jacket and tight jeans with a beat up pair of combat boots as she came through the door. She was laughing, no cackling at something a really tall guy with shaggy brown hair said. The guy smiled at her like she was the most important thing in the world, probably was the most important thing in his world. If Juice had a woman like her he'd probably be looking at her the same way. Shit, where did that thought come from? Shaking his head he watched them again. They were followed by a man with blond hair that kind of reminded him of Koz's only this guy didn't have nearly enough gel to reach Koz-levels. As they walked to the bar her eyes scanned the room, taking in everything in a way that said she'd be able to tell you exactly what color the roots were on the waitress a year from now. As her eyes scanned his he saw her falter for a second before she smirked. She'd seen something in him that she recognized. Now he had to be careful. Smart bitches could cause problems. She rose up on tiptoes and whispered something in the Jolly Green Giant's ear and he looked over toward him but just nodded before he looped his arms around her waist and she shrieked. That's when he got it, she was pretending to be drunk. They were probably in the midst of running a con. Well, it looked like he had entertainment for the evening. That is until Johnny Rasp showed up, then he'd have all he could handle for the night.

"Hey sailor, up for a game?" He had looked away for a second to scan the room and that was all the girl needed to go to his table and lean over.

Shit, she had really nice tits almost bulging from a tight gray wifebeater that had been hidden by the jacket. A quick shift of his eyes showed that the giant was holding her coat and didn't look too happy about the fact that Juice was so obviously checking out her tits. Well, if it came to it, he could always say he was checking out her ink and there was a lot of that to check out. Juice had always been into tattoos, not the girlie little butterflies and hearts. No he was into the balls-to-the-wall stuff, the ink that obviously meant something. Hell, the only ink on his body held meaning to him. The Reaper on his arm, "Luctor et Emergo" on his pecs and the lightning bolts, that everyone saw as more evidence of his retardation, had very significant meaning to him. He could just tell that the chick in front of him hadn't put anything on her body without knowing what it was or who was putting it on her. He had to respect that. She probably had an equally firm understanding of who went into her body and the thought made him chuckle.

"Whaddya say? I promise to be gentle." Oh he just bet she would be, for two games or so then they'd play to "win back" her money and it would turn into "double or nothing" and she'd clean him out. As amusing as it would be to see those tits leaning in front of him all night he had club business.

"Can't sweetheart, I'm waiting for somebody." She just tilted her head in acquiescence and he almost groaned as she stood up and the tits were out of sight, but then again they still looked real nice pressed against the gray cotton of the shirt.

"Sorry for botherin' ya then." Oh, now he really did get it. She wasn't playing drunk, she was playing vixen. Tall and somewhat girlie over there was playing the dolt and she was the girlfriend who walked all over him. She'd get some good games from horny and distracted guys and he'd get sympathy games. He had no idea what the blonde was doing until he looked over and saw him with a cue in his hand, already playing a game…with Johnny Rasp. Fuck, he'd been so entranced with the girl's tits that he completely missed the douchebag walking in. How the fuck was he supposed to get him alone now? He watched Rasp for a second and figured out the way. Johnny-boy seemed to be as fascinated with tat girl as he was.

Downing his beer Juice stood up and walked up to tat girl. She turned around and got a sexy little smirk on her lips. Shit, he couldn't let her distract him. He had to keep her around long enough to lure Johnny away and that meant he had to keep his head.

"Did ya change your mind?" She asked as she picked up a pool cue and leaned on it, giving him a great look at those tits again, he hoped she played up her ass too because the view when she walked away had been spectacular.

"I'll play a game. What d'ya say to fifty?" He pulled the appropriate bill out of his wallet and she grinned before she turned and hit the giant on the chest.

"Paul, Fifty." Paul? Shit, this guy wasn't a Paul, he was a Sam, a Charlie, a Mike but not a "Paul". It was a good name though, a name people would believe was being bullied by some sexy chick with a "bite me" attitude. The dude sighed before he reached into his wallet and put the money on the table. The chick smiled when Juice put his fifty on the table and she picked it up, putting it in her cleavage, before he could protest she gave him a sultry, flirty smile and practically purred, "For safe keeping, stud."

Oh she was good and when they started playing he realized just how good. She missed easy shots, played up the helpless little girl to perfection. The giant was wringing his hands in a mock show of fear at her losing. No doubt he was supposed to be worried that she'd kick his ass. The dude had to be 6' 4", 6'5" easy, there was no way anyone would believe this girl, 5'5" maybe 5'6" and about a buck fifteen, maybe twenty could kick his ass. They did play the part beautifully though. She was doing her best to show off her rack and she flaunted her ass whenever she had the chance, dragging it over his crotch as she moved around him, leaning just a little farther than she had to over the table, again she was good. Pretty soon he had all the solids sunk and she pouted, making her bottom lip look even fuller. He wanted that pretty little lip between his teeth…

"Want to play another game, I mean I'll probably be better a second time. That was our gas money, Paul and I are heading to Vegas. We're getting married." She thrust her hand in his face and he saw an obviously fake rock in a worn band. They thought of everything. Juice looked over and saw Johnny in a heated argument with Blondie who was cool and collected, almost Happy levels of calm. Then he stopped the fight and looked over, his eyes glazing as he saw tat chick. Yeah Juice'd play another game.

"Yeah, I'll play but instead of just winning back your gas money I'll throw in another fifty, wedding present." She grinned but he could see the suspicion in her eyes. She knew he was onto her but she knew enough to play along.

"Oh thank you! I have to use the ladies room first, then we can finish this game." Juice nodded and watched her ass as she walked away. The Giant was getting a sympathetic talking to by the waitress but his eyes kept going back to Juice. While Juice leaned against the table he saw Johnny head in the direction of the restrooms.

"No way is he that stupid." He whispered to himself before he put his pool cue down and walked in the same direction but gave Johnny a few seconds head start. Once he made it to the back he heard hushed voices, one was male and pleading the other was female and pissed. Once he heard shuffling he knew he had to do something. He took his gun out of the holster at the small of his back and turned the corner. What he saw made his blood boil.

Johnny had tat girl leaned against a stack of boxes and had her arms pinned behind her back while he pawed her tits. She was calling him everything she could and he was telling her all the reasons she should sleep with him. His hands when down to the fly of her jeans and Juice raised his gun. Yeah the club needed his information but there was no way he was going to let a woman get hurt when he could stop it, especially not this woman. Just as Juice turned the safety off tat girl lurched forward and headbutted Johnny. He was thrown back by the force of it and let her hands go. That's all she needed she grabbed his shoulders and ground her knee into his groin before she hooked her leg behind his knee in a move almost too fast to see and forced him onto the ground. Once he was down there she spit in his face and placed her boot to his throat.

"Try that again with another woman and I'll find out, track your ass down and next time I won't show you mercy. You think your balls hurt now? Just be grateful they're still attached." She hissed before she looked up into Juice's eyes. Her eyes were wild when they met his but she closed them and when they opened again they were calm. "Need something?"

The act was over. She was back to being whoever she was when pool hustling wasn't on the agenda and who she was was sexier than hell. She looked confident, tough and ballsy, the sexiest combination there was.

"I need to talk to Johnny-boy there. He has info I need." She gave a brisk nod before she took her boot off his throat only to deliver a brutal kick to his side. He moaned and she smirked.

"Oh grow a sack; it's only a couple of broken ribs. He's all yours." She walked past him as he knelt down by Johnny.

"I need to know about Sal Varena." He nodded and Juice knew all he had to do was help him up to get the info the club needed.

He told Juice all that he needed to know to track Varena down and give the address to Hap who would finish the job. Juice smirked at how the hot girl with the tats had saved her own ass and helped him out in one night. If "Paul" were a biker she'd make a hell of an old lady.

"Can you get me to a hospital man? I think she punctured something." Johnny asked and Juice just looked at him. The little punk had just become expendable.

"Naw man, I can't help ya." He looked confused before Juice hauled back and punched him hard in the nose. He smirked as he felt the cartilage give and the blood start to gush while Johnny let out a whiny scream. "That was for hurting a woman. Besides, you try that shit again and tat girl won't be the only one tracking you down. I know all your info Johnny-boy and a pissed off biker who can track you down anywhere, anytime is not someone you wanna make any angrier."

Juice smirked at the fear in his eyes before he walked away and back into the pool hall. He was expecting tat girl and her two companions to be long gone by the time he got out of the back and was surprised to see them at a table. Jolly Green Giant was holding tat girl on his lap, stroking her back and kissing her head and cheek while Blondie looked murderously at the back. When his eyes moved to Juice he waved him over, he had to get to the clubhouse and send this info to Tacoma but he was too interested in the group at the table to just walk away.

"Yeah?" Juice asked as Blondie took some money out of his coat pocket.

"This is for you. You were willing to put your ass on the line for our girl there and that deserves respect so here's the money she got off ya." Juice nodded and took the money, knowing that a refusal would make him seem weak and that Blondie wouldn't accept it.

"Where I'm from no one hurts a woman or we hurt them. Besides, she gave better than she got." That caused the giant to grin before he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and tucked her head under his chin. Damn, why couldn't he find a woman like that? All tough and ballsy but willing to be held and comforted. This was the perfect combo.

"Well thanks all the same. Sorry if we kept you from somewhere you need to be." Ah, the giant was still smarting over the con and the fact that Juice had openly checked out his woman. His pride was probably stung by the fact that he hadn't been there to at least witness the beating.

"Again no problem." Juice took a cigarette out of his pack and lit up before he moved toward the door. No "thank you" from tat girl, "no see you around". She knew that everyone said all that needed to be said but Juice couldn't help the feelings that came up in him, he had to at least see her again. Before he made it out the door, he turned, drawn like Orpheus to what lay behind. Tat girl was watching him, not even hiding her curiosity and when their eyes met she gave him a wide smile that made her eyes sparkle and he was sure he'd never seen that shade of green before. The genuine warmth caused his own mouth to quirk up in its usual grin and she winked at him before he finally decided to stop acting like a chick and get business done.

**End Flashback…**

Juice picked up his pack of cigarettes that he'd half-hazardly thrown on the nightstand. Fuck, he needed a smoke after that revelation. Now he knew the reason he got hard for this girl without even knowing a thing about her. She'd been the star of his most x-rated fantasies since he got back from his little info-gathering excursion. Almost every croweater he'd plowed since then had been a brunette but none of them were that perfect shade of dark chocolate. He'd even seen the shade one day when Gemma was eating a chocolate from the box Clay had remembered to get her for Valentine's Day. What was the brand? Lindt! That's it, her hair was the color of Lindt dark chocolate and those eyes, shit thinking about those eyes alone was enough to give him a stiffy. Now she was working with him? Fuck, if he believed in god he'd be praying to him to give him strength or repeatedly douse his junk in cold water. It was the only way he'd survive.

* * *

><p>Across town in "The Wrangler", the better of only two options in town Ari was restless. She should have been on cloud nine but her mind wouldn't shut down. This is what sometimes happened when her mental filing cabinet had a meltdown. She'd known there was something familiar about the mechanic with the Mohawk. Well she didn't see many men with Mohawks period and he was the only one with tats like that so it stood to reason that if she'd seen him before she'd remember. Once she left Teller-Morrow that evening she set about unloading every mental picture that she'd stored away since she was three and realized she'd never forget anything she saw, did, smelled or felt. Most people had the luxury to forget but she didn't and thus the mental filing cabinet was born where she kept her most painful, most pathetic and most inconsequential memories. It was always exhausting opening the cabinet but she had to know where she'd seen Juice before. As she was thinking about that amazing smile he'd given her that afternoon, after he'd found out about her employment at Teller-Morrow, it came to her. He was the mark that tried to be her hero in Eugene. Of course, those tats were too distinctive to forget.<p>

She remembered how she had tried to hustle him but it was obvious he knew the game before they even played. Shit she remembered being intrigued by the fact that he went along with everything and even sweetened the pot. She remembered how he drew his gun; ready to shoot the piece of shit who thought it was a good idea to force himself on her. Above all she remembered the blood on his hand and smile on his face as he turned before he went out the door. That smile had been a source of comfort in the weeks that followed before it too became just one more reminder of the happier times; times she'd never have again…

She wondered if he'd bring it up at work, knowing at the same instant that he wouldn't. Her past was her past and he was going to help her keep the slate clean. She knew in that moment that she'd have to keep a close eye on herself. She could see herself falling for him and she didn't think she could handle that right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey there everyone. I've had massive writer's block on _Common Ground_ but this scenario has been playing around in my head for some time and I just wanted to put it out there. I really liked writing in 3rd person and may try it again. I'm considering writing a few more oneshots in this universe, covering things that happened "offscreen" as it were. Maybe doing more with Sam and Dean but framing it with SoA. What do you all think. I hope you liked this because it was a lot of fun to write. As always thank you for writing and reviewing.


End file.
